Dune: Battle for Arrakis
by Gabriel Syme
Summary: This is the first of a series of major crossovers that i'm doing. Yup, this is one big Dune crossover that I'm working on, and something that I feel should be checked out, so, do r & r !
1. Foreword

Foreword

The following is not for Dune purists. If you are a traditionalist, and dislike to see the works of Frank Herbert altered in any way, then, please do not flame this fic ! Although this piece of fiction is based more on the game than the book, certain elements from the book will be implemented here. Again, if you do not like to see the Dune universe changed and made different, skip this whole thing. I repeat: please do not flame this fic.

Also, this fic will be the first in a series of large crossovers I have always dreamt and imagined about. This fiction is less of an Invader Zim/ Command & Conquer/ Emperor: Battle For Dune/ Starcraft / Star Wars fic. Rather, it is more of a composite of crossovers, placed together under a similar situation, and each placed under a suitable faction. The reason I did this was the same way Frank Herbert alluded the factions of his book to the real world factions, as in how Harkonnen paralled China, how America was like Atreides, and how we can see the Fremen in the Middle East. However, Frank Herbert's times, when he wrote the first book, is gone: now, the Fremen are hostile to Atreides, and a different Harkonnen exists.

Admittedly, while some things in this fic will mirror the current real world situation, other things won't (so, don't expect a lot).

Anyway, legal acknowledgements: Emperor: Battle For Dune was made by Westwood Studios, and was based on the original Dune motion picture, by the director Dino De Laurentitis , which was based on the original novel, by the great science fiction writer, Frank Herbert. The Irken Empire is of Invader Zim fame, created by Jhonen Vasquez, author of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, and other comics like "I feel sick" and "Squee!" . The Naboo civilisation and technology is adapted from the original world of Naboo from Star Wars: Episode 1, made by the great george Lucas. The characters and technology from Starcraft are by Blizzard Entertainment. Characters and technologies from Alpha Centauri(the game) are by Sid Meier. Characters and technologies from the Command & Conquer series are by Westwood Studios, also the makers of Emperor: Battle For Dune. Any other references that are not mentioned here belong to their owners respectively.


	2. Introduction 1 : The War Begins

Never had the Universe been in so much pain, since the days of the Butlerian Jihad.

Then, Humanity was united against a common enemy. In this case, it was the humans, against the Thinking Machines. 

However, the current conflict was very different from those days of unity.

House Corrino has fallen. The Emperor, Richard Corrino, ruler of the Known Universe, has been assassinated. Many knew the days of House Corrino, were numbered. Prince Raphael Corrino would truly hang his head in shame if he had seen what his house had come to be.

Prior to Richard's assassination, the Emperor had instituted the Spice Wars. Although hostilities had long existed between the Great Houses for the acquisition of the throne, it was only upon Richard's request that an proper state of engagement could be carried out.

Numerous casualties resulted in this wars, the most being from House Corrino, even though it still retained control over Arrakis.

Now, the Emperor was murdered, betrayed. Being the only legible of House Corrino, and without an heir, Corrino could no longer hold the throne.

Now, only three households remain, that have the resources, and the authority, to take control as the leading house of the Known Universe.

The first is the vigilant House Atreides. Although Atreides had long been suspicious of Corrino, it had, to his latter days, made certain pacts with Corrino, and the two are now firm allies. The Atreides are loyal to there leader, the Duke Nicholas Dugan Atreides, who has proclaimed himself as the President of Caladan. Atreides now practises an old form of leadership known as Democracy, and seeks to reform the Imperium, and replace it with a democratic Confederation. However, even Atreides has it's shortcomings. Malicious rumours have spread concerning the scandals that plague Dugan's office, and, while he has secured an alliance with the Island people of Naboo, a continent of the central continent of Caladan, a vital alliance with the Fremen, allies of Atreides, is now gone.

The second is the brutal Harkonnen. Previously, the people of Harkonnen were lead by the evil Siridar Baron Vladimir Harkonnen, who has now died of a mysterious disease. In his place, a new leader has risen, and so has a new race of Harkonnen. Previously a lesser known race of Harkonnen inhabitants, these people have grown in number, and now make up five-eights of the total Harkonnen population. The current leader of House Harkonnen is the dictatorial Baron Sheng Ji Yang Harkonnen. A man of devious means, he portrays similar attitudes in leadership like his predecessor. However, there is rumour of power struggle within Harkonnen. For the Baron's nephew, Chang Chong Chen Harkonnen, seeks to replace his violent uncle. A man of peace, and a patriot, quite unlike his predecessors, General Chang Harkonnen seeks to bring a new order to the corrupt world that was Harkonnen.

The third and final, is the surreptitious world of House Ordos. The people of Ordos are the least trusted, for even they are not totally human. The majority of the Ordos actually originate from an old Empire that hailed from the planet Irk. Though little is known of the existence of the planet Irk, planet Sigma Draconis IV is the last true bastion of irken civilisation. The Irkens have mingled with the human population, and, through means of extensive genetic engineering, a new race of human hybrids exists. The Irken military consists of artificially grown humans, Irkens and hybrids, grown in vast chambers. The Irkens are not ethical, and do not abide by the terms of the Butlerian Jihad, causing much disdain to the other Houses. However, the Ordos are experienced traders, posses the largest corporate venture. The leadership of Ordos itself is a mystery, though it's representative is the Earl Jago.

However, a fourth party seeks control of Arrakis itself. It is the Fremen, the desert warriors. Although not as technologically advanced as the other houses, the Fremen exist primarily because of their homeworld: had they lived elsewhere, their world would have easily been obliterated. The Fremen worship the sandworms of the planet, which they call the Shai-Hulud, and believe in their superiority and right as the rightful leaders of the known universe, due to their divinity. The current combined leader of all the Fremen sietches, Lawrence Mua'Dib, has instituted a Jihad against all the other houses, and will not stop, until Arrakis is theirs, and the Fremen have their rightful place, as the rulers of the known universe. Though possessing low technology, the Fremen are secretive, and well-camouflaged, and can easily shock their enemies: all the houses have found suppressing the Fremen truly impossible, making the Fremen a viable party.

All four seek control of the known universe. 

All four fight for the planet Arrakis, the barren, dry, and forsaken rock that is Arrakis. 

The only planet that contains the Spice Melange, the substance, the drug, that can fold space, open consciousness, expand thinking capacity, and, perhaps, have limitless potential.

All fight for the planet, known as Dune, the only one of it's kind in the known Universe.

Who shall prevail ? The question remains, as the dust settles.

~  


The Planet Kaitan

The Landsraad Council Chambers

~

A lone speaker stood at the helm of a podium.

Before him, was a vast majority of pod-like structures, that being the holographic objectors, where a representative of a house would present himself, from his own homeworld, to the rest of the Imperium.

However, the speaker concentrated his eye on three pods, that were quite close to his standing.

Five more seconds, he muttered.

Behind him, his attendants were moving about, feeling rather restless, expecting an event to turn up, instead of plain inactivity. 

They were soon rewarded.

It started with a small flicker. The flicker became a brighter spark, and soon, all three holographic projectors gave birth to three, different individuals. Three, hazy images of individuals.

The first individual, a middle-aged fellow, had an authorative look to him. His hair was well groomed, his face giving a fake smile, vaguely masking the real intent of his mission. His hands were behind his back, as he stood, in his well-tailored suit that featured a relatively new tie, a white undercoat and stiff shirt, a formal jacket and trousers, all surmounted on a pair of fine, leather shoes. Though smiling, one could see a possible frown.

The second individual was old. He posses big, brownish-red, eyes, but very thick eyebrows, giving rise to an illusion of his eyes being small, when they really weren't. His hair was grey, and all frazzled up, as he gave little thought to formalities. He wore a very elaborate leather suit that seemed to be able to stand the rigours of harsh climates, and was laden with a number of contraptions that proved useful at any situation. 

The third individual was truly unique. He had a slight, but not entirely recognisable greenish hue, to suit his emerald eyes. He had two, insectoid antennae on his head, both straight, and slanting backwards, at an obtuse angle. On his back was an interesting device, aside from that, he wore a green suede trench coat, that covered his uniform, save his black, leather boots. He gave a menacing look, and observed the surroundings careful, wary of suspecting visitors.

These three were the men that had the right to throne, if they were willing to stand the trials and tribulations in their way.

The speaker took this opportunity to introduce himself.

"I am Shafla, of the C.H.O.A.M. Guild. The Emperor Corrino, is dead, the reign of House Corrino, has ended. Now, a new house must arise out of these three houses.

They are House Atreides, House Harkonnen, and House Ordos.

Atreides may go first."

The well-dressed man took this as an opportunity to speak.

"I am President Dugan Atreides, of Caladan. House Atreides believes in acquiring the planet Arrakis, so as to maintain the flow of spice for the good of all…."

"Bah ! Do you think that we can truly trust the Atreides ? You and your nonsensical notions of superiority !"

"I believe I was given the right to speak."

The speaker was put off by the Baron's rudeness, and decided to give a reminder.

"Baron, you will have your time."

The Duke took this as an opportunity to continue his speech.

"Also, we intend to reform the Imperium, if we are given the chance to rule."

The speaker nodded.

"I am, as you know, I am Sheng Ji Yang Harkonnen.."

"Cut out pretensions Yang: we have no need for your trickery here."

"As I was saying, I was overwhelmed by the brutality that was war, as it sickens the mind…"

Dugan seemed put off on that statement.

"… and would have, rather, resorted to a peaceful resolution."

The speaker nodded, and it was the third individual's turn.

"I am the Earl Jago, of House Ordos. Peace, I am afraid, is not an option at this juncture. Arrakis has always been the centre of conflict, and will continue to be so. Chaos has overcome the Imperium, Order needs to be re-introduced, if Profit is to be made. House Ordos's aim is to return Order, obtain Arrakis, resolve this conflict, and maintain profit…"

As the Earl was speaking, he was cut off, amazingly, by the speaker.

"We seem to be receiving an unauthorized transmission."

True enough, a projector came to light, and revealed a man, in what appeared to be a still suit. Though the image was far less clearer than the others, one could see his blue within blue eyes, the only recognizable feature, of the hazy image.

"I am Lawrence Mua'Dib, and I believe that the Fremen have a right to this conflict…"

"This is uncalled for ! I don't give a good nickel about your rights: you were not…"

"House Atreides, let the man speak…"

"Arrakis solely to the Shai halud, and to our people ! We shall accept no other ! The Spice belongs to the mighty Shai Halud, Arrakis to it's people, and, the Universe, to the Fremen…"

"Enough ! Let it be war then ! We shall drive your cursed rabble from that forsaken planet, just as my predecessor should have done all those years ago ! We will crush you, and all who stand in our way !

We shall rule…"

"Quieten yourself Harkonnen ! Your shouts will get you nowhere…"

The speaker had enough.

"Silence!"

And Silence filled the hall.

"Know then, that the War for the Throne has begun. The conflict will be restricted solely between the four houses in question, though you may receive mercenary aid from any other house. The main objective is the acquisition of Arrakis, after which, the victorious house may engage war upon the other houses in inter-stellar conflict. Use of atomics, on Arrakis, is strictly forbidden. As long as none of the other houses are directly involved in this conflict, the Guild will not interfere.

However, bear in mind this: no matter the outcome: the Spice Must Flow.

This meeting has ended."

~

As the holographic projectors closed, Shafla, the speaker, stood, at the podium, and surveyed the Hall.

He gave a slight laugh, before he turned round, ad walked out, his attendants following him.

~


	3. Main House Profiles

****

Faction Profiles

Overview:

Four houses now fight for the planet Arrakis. Each side differ in means of tactics, leadership, strategies, technologies, and, ultimately, ideologies. It has come to stage whereby determining a potential advantageous victor from this outcome is impossible: for all four houses have their strengths and shortcomings. Even the Bene Gesserit, who have long manipulated the political events of the Landsraad, have found it undeterminable to seek a truly worthy side in this conflict, especially since these sides have now stepped up their measures against the Sisterhood. Even those that can see the many paths into the future know that, either way, even if only one house was the victor, it would not be predetermined beforehand who would claim the coveted throne.

****

Factions:

House Atreides

Homeworld: The Planet Caladan, the Water World, and the most ecologically balanced planet within the Imperium. Verdant, lush and prosperous.

Current Leader: Duke Nicholas Dugan Atreides, self-proclaimed President of Caladan, and it's largest continent, Amerigo. The Duke is a charismatic man, and devoted towards the interests of his House and of the system that he wishes to bring back, that of Democracy. However, for all of Nicholas's noble ambitions, scandal fills his household, ranging from his secret love affairs, to his spying on other political party members. Though almost all of Caladan support their leader, they themselves know that Dugan is but a man, just like them.

Ideology: The House Atreides seeks to secure the planet Arrakis in order to maintain the flow of Spice for the good of all. They also seek to reform the corrupt, feudalistic Imperium, and replace it with a Confederation, under the ancient system of Democracy, which had long been lacking.

House Mentat: Kolinar Koltrass, Supreme Commander of the Atreides Military. Long-time Mentat to his own House, Kolinar has served his Duke, and his homeworld, in many battles, and is thus very experienced. However, many people question Kolinar's methods, for his tactis differ from the traditional Atreides technology: haing dealt with Harkonnen brutalities for an age, Kolinar has found that the best way to answer to a Harkonnen assault is to retaliate with a massed attack of their own. A hard man, few people find it hard to get on with Kolinar Koltrass, as he seldom shows mercy to an unforgiving enemy.

Bases of Operations: Castle Atreides in Caladan and Castle Arrakeen on Arrakis

Military Strength: The Atreides excel possess the strongest sea and air force. Their very planet of Caladan is well protected by war ships. Once thought to be obsolete in the way of modern flying craft, the very warships of House Atreides have made most possible incursions on the planet impossible. While Arrakis may lack a definite ocean to even build a basic seaport, the Atreides have long built and flown their Ornithopters, and the Atreides Ornithopter is recognized as the fastest and most dangerous on the planet: being swift in it's missions. 

The Atreides also possess a versatile army that can handle most known strategies. Ranging from tanks and Minotaurus, their trademark battle support mechatronic artillery unit designed by Kolinar himself, to their loyal and devoted populace, to the general James Raynor, who directs the Houses' Covert Operations, the Atreides have been trained to handle any situation carefully and accordingly.

Economic Strength: Although not the richest of the Houses, Atreides has slowly earned it's status as one of the greatest. A bustling economy, powered by a fertile agricultural industry, Atreides hardly sees the days of recession, and the Duke's benevolence and generosity have ensured it's consistent growth.

Political Strength: Atreides represents one of the three main houses that have remained politically strong long before the current war. Long been at conflict with the Harkonnen and Corrino, the Atreides have also been involved in almost all of the political events leading up to these conflict, each time with the Atreides slowly gaining more power.

Before, the Atreides had secured an alliance with the Fremen, the desert people. However, this alliance was broken, and will be hard to reforge: only the small sietch on Caladan, those of the Fremen that migrated to that planet from Arrakis, remain loyal to the Duke. However, Atreides has already made an alliance with the continent of Naboo, the second largest continent of Caladan, and also the only continent that had not joined the government under House Atreides.

Our spies have it that the Atreides are making an alliance with the Saudukar, once their enemies. This may have been a result of recent allies with Corrino: and indeed, the Saudukar had worked with the Atreides before and have won their respect. They may very well gain their friendship soon.

House Profile: The Atreides are vigilant, watchful, and dedicated, like the eagle which is their emblem. Usually diplomatic, the Atreides now know that the only way to ensure victory is by conflict. Possessing a mentat of premier strategic training, and a versatile army, the Atreides, ultimately desire peace and honour, even if it means crushing their opponents in the sand.

House Insignia: The Eagle (Current House Colour: Yellow)

~

****

House Harkonnen

Overview

Although only the Baron Sheng Ji Yang Harkonnen attended the Great Convention on Kaitan, the Harkonne, in truth, are now divided by two sides. Both differ only by two, overpowering ideologies.

****

Harkonnen Hive

Homeworld: Giedi Prime. The planet is one giant factory, and is polluted, and unforgiving.

Leader: The Siridar Baron Sheng Ji Yang Harkonnen, successor to Vladimir Harkonnen, and the first of the line of Harkonnen to be of the Chi'in race . Though a man that is seemingly refined and educated, and he is, he is, to the core, like all the Harkonnen dictators prior to him, a warmonger. However, he is also a sadist.

Bases of Operations: Fortress Harkonnen on Giedi Prime, and the Hive on Arrakis

House Profile and Ideology: Unlike the previous Harkonnen tyrants, who gave little thought to their leadership, Sheng Ji Yang seeks to create an authoratian and collectivist state, whereby the individual is totally subordinate to the State for a reason. Seeking to socially engineer a people that exists only to please it's masters, Sheng Ji Yang has been known to purchase suboids from the Ixians to maintain this ideal state. Through means of genetic engineering, and also severe torturous methods, the Baron has bred a warrior class, and has even threatened his own populace ith genocide, to ensure that they fear him, and thus, fear disappointing him. Islationist and militaristic, the Harkonnen Hive can be compared to a horde of insects: seeking new colonies, and conquering new frontiers to expand it's populace.

House Insignia: A black, white and blue Hippogryph, an eagle-ram crossbreed (Current House Colour: Blue

****

Harkonnen of the Star

Homeworld: Giedi Prime

Leader: The Baron's nephew, the General Chang Chong Chen Harkonnen, known as "The Revolutionary". Unlike any of the previous Harkonnens, Chen is a benevolent. Though possessing the temper traditional to Harkonnen, he is also an idealist, and patriotic. He has gained support from many within Giedi Prime, and, ultimately, seeks to bring a new order to the deranged world that was Hosue Harkonnen

Bases of operations: The People's Hall, Giedi Prime and Arrakeen Prospect, Arrakis

House Profile and Ideology: In truth, the "Harkonnen of the Star" hardly differs from the Hive, or the previous Harkonnen in terms of government: it is still harsh and dictatorial. However, Chen believes in a new future of Harkonnen, a eudaimonic future, where each citizen can strive to fulfill completely his or her potential. Also, though strict police methods ares still used, certain liberties have been practised, especially since torture and blood sports, once akin to the Harkonnen, have now been banned under Chen's rule. Chen has also gained the support of his people by being a demagogue: his uplifting speeches have made his followers believe in the very ideals that their leader strives for, and thus, will defend it.

House Insignia: The Dragon, with Stars (Current House Colour: Red)

****

Overall Harkonnen

Although the Hive and the Star differ by means of government, aside from that, they are mainly similar

House Mentat: Alexei Stukov. "Master of Assassins" truly describes this character. Unlike the previous Harkonnen Mentats, which have been rogue Tlielaxu Mentats, Alexei Stukov is a pure blood Harkonnen, born and raised in Giedi Prime, and having experienced the traditional Mentat Training. However, whereas he is a strategist, he is also a commando, and is the leader of the Houses's Covert Operations. A man of unorthodox methods, he spends much of his time theorizing out new strategies and tactis, and has been seen working in laboratories.

Stukov is ignorant of the current conflict that has split Harkonnen into two: though a survivalist that has maintained his post by successfully preventing others from taking it from him, he is also a patriot, and is among the Harkonnen, truly rare. He is a man worthy of trust, even though gaining that trust from his is almost impossible. As such, he respects both the dictatorial Baron, and his young, idealistic nephew, seeking only to serve the victor of the two.

Military Strength: Brute force, illegal atomic weaponry, massed attacks, sabotage, the Harkonnen have always used force in their methods, with the sole exception of the shady Stukov that carries out Harkonnen's few covert operations. The people of Harkonnen have been raised in an anti-culture that promotes fear, violence, and rampant disorder, and thus, are brutal and destructive, well suited to the armies that they serve.

In the case of the two houses, the only difference is that the Baron has been rumoured to have genetically engineered a warrior class of men that are not only savage, but also resilient. His nephew, however, believes in rallies, and thus, his men fight better when attacking in the hordes accustomed to Harkonnen, though this bonus has never been seen before.

Economic Strength: The Harkonnen were formely the sole stewards of Arrakis. They also possess one of the largest industries in the Imperium, and are constantly manufacturing all manners of products on their homeworld. As such, House Harkonnen is one of the richest houses of the Imperium, and seke to keep it that way( even if it means forcing out the competition)

Political Strength: With the exception of Atreides and Corrino, no other house has affected the Imperium so much as Harkonnen has. Even the current internal conflict on Giedi Prime has been well watched, for both houses recognize the significance that the outcome will bring: the Hive seeks to render all planets under it's glory, whereas the Harkonnen of the Star, though more desirable than the Hive, is still seen as a potentially dangerous adversary. All eyes watch Giedi Prime, along with the present conflict.

~

****

House Ordos

Homeworld: Sigma Draconis IV. A cold world, covered predominantly with ice, little is known of the society that lies beneath this icy shell

Leader: Earl Jago. Half Irken, Half Human, he is cold, calculative, secretive and utmost cunning. Mentat and Earl, he is one of the few within his house that do not depend on thinking machines that are allowed within the Irken society. Possessing a keen military and economic mind, he himself sees all of the Ordos's operations, and ins responsible for much of his successes. A trader, he is diplomatic, and has constantly ensured the many monetary successes of his empire. Though bearing a soft spot for his fellow race, he knows that the successes of House Ordos come first; there is no other option.

Mentat: Tak. This is the name that spies have gathered on the current Mentat of House Ordos. An Irken with much training and experience, and possessing a rather interesting military history, she oversees a majority of Ordos's military incursions. Unlike other Mentats, Tak is more orthodox by following the strategies accustomed to the Ordos, that reports have it that she also believes in building a versatile Ordos military

Economic Stength: Immense wealth. The sort of wealth that can buy forbidden technologies and state of the art weaponry, beyond current military standards. This has been attributed to Ordos' previous enterprise as a shady organization that dealt mainly in trade and smuggling. The Irken Empire, though a mere shadow of it's previous glory (though we don't even know if it still exists) is still ever present, and is one of the leading corporate ventures of the Imperium. 

Rumours has it that the Ordos may very well be the wealthiest house of the entire Imperium.

Military Strength: State of the Art. With a wealth that can afford the purchase of forbidden technologies, and the latest military contraptions, the Ordos also have technologies left over from the Irken empire, ranging from the Plasmarin battle tank and Maim Bots, to the Deviator Gas Tank and the Invader elite class of Irkens. However, most of the Ordos's weaponry is expensive, and, thus, take time to manufacture and produce, though it usually pays of well.

Political Strength: For a long time, House Ordos had secretly worked without the Houses' knowing. It wasn't until recently, with the discovery of their violations of the Butlerian Jihad, and the Irken race, that Ordos was recognized fore mostly as a powerful house within the Imperium. However, Ordos prefers to keep its secrets, before unleashing them.

House Profile: The Ordos are secretive, like the very snake they use as their emblem. After all, House Ordos cannot be truly profiles, most of the information on House Ordos is merely plain speculation. Spies that have entered their planet have fallen victim to their robots, and the Earl has constantly ordered the sabotage of the other houses to ensure that interference from them is kept at a minimal.

The Ordos are not even human: almost all of the population are now Irkens that have some human genetic material. Even so, they still resemble the original Irken, and are relatively short compared with other humans, with the exception of the mysterious few that control the Empire, including the Earl: they are all taller. Aside from this, the Irken differ little from the human race, especially in terms of patriotism. Previously foreign to Ordos, the Irkens have brought with them both notions of savagery and loyalty, though their main goal is, as always, profit.

The Irken quest for power is undeniable, and unstoppable: it's corporate venture grows day by day, and they continuously fund more research. Even more rumours have it that the Ordos have discovered the remnants of a far greater alien race on their own planet, and on Arrakis. And the Ordos are insidious and surreptitious, striking out at their foes when the opportunity is ripe.

However, this is all speculation.

We know nothing else for certain.

House Insignia: The Snake, coiled around an exaggerated Irken face (Current House colour: Green)

~

****

The Fremen

Homeworld: The Planet Arrakis, known as Dune to the Fremen, the Desert planet. The second most planet in the Imperium, and the only planet that contains the Spice Melancge.

Leader: Lawrence Mua'Dib . A pureblood Fremen, who was, in truth, born and raised in Caladan, the son of a wealthy, immigrant Fremen family. He received one of the best educations known to men. 

However, all this changed when Lawrence received a "higher calling". With that, he saw the Atreides alliance with the Fremen as being a deception, and sought to unite the Fremen against the decadent and cowardly Atreides. Retired of the life he once lived in Caladan, he now leads his warrior people on Arrakis, and seeks to bring his people to their rightful place in the Imperium.

The Atreides consider him a madman, the Harkonnen, a dangerous pest, the Ordos, a factor that must be nullified. But, to his people, Lawrence is a visionary; a prophet, who will bring them to their rightful status, as the Zensunni had predicted from times of old.

Mentat: Lawrence is , interestingly, the only Fremen Mentat known, since only he had the privilege to receive such an education. As such, this education has allowed him to bring about the Fremen's many victories. Although recognizing the Fremen's inability to obtain better weaponry, Lawrence still strive for better weaponry and technology, and constantly seeks to obtain this by hijacks or scavenging.

Economic Strength: The Fremen are a poor people. Even though their very planet is the central economic hub of the universe, the Fremen were never involved in the spice trade, until recently. The Fremen also fund their war efforts by smuggling, especially since the Smuggler's Guilds is under their control. However, the greatest contributing factor is scavenging: the Fremen constantly scavenge old technology from the previous wars, and have incorporated them within their armies.

Military Strength: The Fremen are born fighters, and are trained, from young, to fight in their armies. In a planet where one of the main ways of obtaining water is to steal it from the still suits of the deceased, the Fremen constantly fight their oppressors, not just for their riches, but, more importantly, for their water.

The Fremen resort mainly to guerrilla techniques, and operate in cells, that span throughout the entire planet., ensuring that they can escape to a safer spot should any one of their bases be raided.

The Fremen are also fundamentalists, being devout followers of Zensunni teachings, a branch of Buddhislam. As such, the Fremen fight with the strength of their convictions, and mainatin a close relationship with the sandworms they worship.

Rumour has it that the Fremen have actually managed to obtain a symbiotic relationship with planet Arrakis itself. More stupendous reports have it that the Fremen have gone so far as to be able to control the violent storms that ravage the plane, though, this is, of course, largely been discredited, though interest in this matter has grown.

Political Strength: The Fremen were once no more than a minority within the Imperium: they were classified as "sand pirates". However, the presence of Lawrence, who is now making the Fremen politically strong, has giving them an edge.

House Profile: The Fremen have been through a lot.

Betrayed by the Atreides, who did little for them, hunted by the Harkonnen, who are brutal savages, and suspicious of the Ordos, whose insidious nature arouses a sense of suspicion, the Fremen seek to exalt themselves to the highest role within the Imperium.

House Insignia: The Sandworm, with two scimitars (Current house colour: Brown)


	4. House Heroes

Firstly, two apologies: One, for not being able to update, as I am now entering one of the most crucial periods of my life ( "A" level examinations), and two, for this chapter. This chapter is not going into the battle itself, but rather, gives a character description on the heroes of the battlefield, aside from the leaders themselves.. I know, but, I haven't got any real ideas, and I'm stuck as to whether it should be a story where a reader can "choose" a side, and follow a particular storyline, with the chosen side as the pre-determined victor, or a combined story with an undecided victor until the very end. I prefer the latter, though the former is more open ended and interesting. So, give me some time, and some suggestions, and work on this crossover will continue.:

Below is the description of the hero units that will be featured in the story:

~

Atreides

~

Kolinar Koltrass:

As mentioned earlier, in the House Briefings, Kolinar Koltrass is the Atreides Mentat, and has been described as a stubborn and indomitable leader. However, it must also be added that Kolinar is an ex-member of the famed Saudukar troops, his station being that on the Saudukar Fort on Caladan, his homeworld. It is during this harsh training that Kolinar earned his grim resolve, though well-liked by his men, and considered a compassionate man to his troops, and has an insight as to those that are in his terms "lost", he shows a darker, deeper side to those that he truly considers enemies. Kolinar fights with an old Saudukar chain gun, and ceremonial sword, both of which he acquired during his service as an Elite Terror Troop. Though years of consumption has resulted in a slight obesity, and, as such, a decrease in speed, Kolinar is no less vicious.

Kolinar's main ability, as a Mentat, is complete knowledge of all Atreides land vehicles inclusive of the Ornithopter. However, his main expertise is in the very unit he designed, the Minotaurus. Kolinar himself possesses a specialized Minotaurus, one that he is specifically customized to his own advantage, though as to the specifics of this weapon, we have yet to know.

Alexander Anderson:

Alexander Anderson is a priest of the Orange Catholic Church, and, more importantly, the Paladin, that is, Captain of the Royal Naboo Knights. A master of the Ginza school of sword training, he is also, purportedly, almost on equal with all but the higher members of the Bene Gesserit sisterhood. It took many years before Anderson had reached this status: years of severe indoctrination, mediation, and active service. However, as a warrior, few can match Alexander's prowess in melee combat, and Alexander's own mystic abilities have inspired awe amongst the enemies. It has also been noted that Alexander could be nano-augmented, but, as to whether these reports are true, we can but, also speculate (even Atreides can be suspect to suspicion)

Though a knight of the Royal Naboo, Alex does not fight on the back of the beast, but, rather, on foot. This, however, does not make him any less powerful. He fights with the traditional power staff of the Royal Naboo Knights, though the staff can be shortened and modified t become two swords. Through great meditation, Alexander has the ability to dodge, and even deflect bullets and lasers with his weapons, though some of his greater powers have yet to be seen.

James Raynor:

Admiral Raynor is the head of the Atreides Covert Operations unit, and is, after Kolinar, Atreides most esteemed veteran. A loyal member of House Atreides, he is strong willed, and very hardy, having survived many battles intact with little more than a mere scratch on the cheek. Though accomplished as a soldier, he is better known as a commando, and is responsible for almost all of Atreides undercover operations. Though lacking Kolinar's experience, and Alexander's discipline, James makes up by being youthful, adventurous, and thus, active, and more sleek. Raynor plays two lives: both as a commander and a war leader on the battlefield, and a sleek and stealthy counter-intelligence agent in covert operations.

Raynor fights with a two rifles: an improved version of the standard Atreides assault rifle, and a sniper rifle, allowing him to eliminate units from afar. He also sports anti-tank and anti-building weaponry, this being a wide range of explosives. However, his greatest ability is that of an infiltrator; usually stealthed, he has the ability to capture a building alone, and move on to capture another, though he requires some time to ready his hacking equipment before going on to unlock the data controls of another building.

~  


Harkonnen

~

Alexei Stukov:

Much can be said of Alexei Stukov. He differs from the usual Harkonnen standards by being more reliant on stealth and intelligence than on mere brute force. A full fledged Harkonnen, Alexei had not only undergone training as a Mentat, but has also been exposed to some of the most harshest of treatments at enemy hands, all but certain death. Alexei's many brushes with death put him on a par with both Kolinar and James. Alexei, himself, was a youth with many ideas and theories as to combat, though he now laughs at his former, inexperienced self. Nonetheless, age has not dampened his spirit, and still fights, with the true spirit of a Harkonnen warrior. Alexei is strong willed, and, though he has known to place trust, he is not unwilling to resort to certain measures if it is to his own advantage and objective.

Alexei fights with a sniper rifle that can fire multiple shots and is capable of damaging both vehicles and infantry. He can also pilot all aircraft, his main expertise being the Wraith fighter. His primary expertise, however, is in covert operations, and though he cannot capture buildings, he has the ability to procure required information, be it land areas known to the enemy, or the wiring of extra credits, as well as disable certain enemy functions, like power.

~

Harkonnen Hive

~

Johnny C.:

If Alexei is Harkonnen's most lethal agent, than, John would be considered the Harkonnen Hive's most lethal. 

Not much is truly known of John C., but, from what is gathered, he is victim to a possibly terrible past, one of which he is unknown of. Though Giedi prime is considered a brutal planet, the damage done to "Nny", as he is nicknamed, has been estimated as one of the worst. However, instead of becoming a corpse, John earned his mark as a killer, and a mass murderer, having slaughtered a significant number within the multitudes that comprise the Hive. His disdain for other individuals of lower intelligence, which comprises most of the Hive, that merely followed trends, prove to be a key factor in his mass killings. His intellect, combined with his sleek nature, made him hard to track. Ultimately, he was caught, and was forced into the Harkonnen army, unless he wished to be Yang's love slave. He considers himself a machine: broken down, and in need of repair, though, to the Baron, he is better as a mere killing mechanism that is best exploited.

Having a dislike for ranged weaponry, Johnny fights with melee weapons, that being two hard, steel daggers, which he throws, or uses in hand to hand fighting. Being sleek, he is quick, and very evasive.

"Undertaker"

Nny may be the Hive's most feared killer, but, it is the operative known as the "Undertaker" that best embodies the Harkonnen spirit. A big burly man dressed in leather, his high constitution has been noted, and he has been conditioned to withstand enough punishment, being able to even take a few incendiary explosives, making one of the most resilient forces on the battlefield. Undertaker is nicknamed as such, not because he is a corpse from the Planet Tlielaxu, but rather, because he used to take the bodies of his enemies and dispatch them straight to the Tlielaxu, for the mere advantage of profit.

The Undertaker fights with a rocket launcher and gun, combined into one, large weapon that can only be carried by himself. The Undertaker is the Baron's most trusted operative, as well as his strongest and toughest, and will willingly use him in any situation, should the situation demand it.

~

Harkonnen of the Star

~

Jack Chen Li 

Jack is dubbed "The People's Hero", and this is very apt to his name. Patriotic, vigilant, and wilful, he is an idealist, and shares a lot in common with his relative, and best friend, the premiere Chang. Though an atheist, Jack is not foreign to meditation, and has been trained to a level on par of even some of the Bene Gesserit sisters. A man of intellect, he follows old Buddhislamic traditions and is more in touch with an ancient form of Chi'in religion, especially with the teaching of the ancient Terra scholar, Confucius. A man of the people, he believes in the creation, not just of a new Harkonnen, but a new Imperium under the new Harkonnen, a new eudaimonic utopia, and, as thus, is considered unstoppable in terms of spirit. His pugilistic prowess in hand to hand and combative combat is unmatched, more so due to the fact that he has little need for weapons of any sort.

Jack is special in the fact that he fights with a very unique weapon: a flag bearing the emblem of the Harkonnen of the Star: the Dragon. He is also quick enough to dodge bullets, and can disable guns with ease. His main ability, though, is as a leader, and men fight harder around Jack, as he waves his flag defiantly in spite of all odds, more so than any other leader on the battle field.

Jessica 

Jessica is special in being half Fremen, and half Chi'in. A daughter of a Fremen slave, and a Harkonnen official, Jessica originally bore deep grudges against the Harkonnen, and their genocidal tendencies towards the Fremen, but, changed her mind, and gladly joined Chang's revolutionary government, which encompasses all people, even the Fremen who were once slaves to Harkonnen. Though burdened by her stigma as a half-breed, Jessica dutifully supports her new allies, taking on the name as the "Fremen Lotus". She fights like any Fremen would, with her soul, but, instead of fighting for the sandworms, fights for the ideal of the People, a reason why Chang has shown some interest to her, even if discreetly.

Jessica is better known as an assassin, and uses a sniper rifle that can eliminate infantry from a key distance. However, as a Fremen, she is accustomed to stealth. a reason why she is also used in stealth missions. Her main expertise is in computers, and has the ability to disable vehicles, capture buildings, and steal credits with a few taps of the keyboard.

~

Ordos:

Tak:

Tak. For those that know her, her name is synonymous with control. Being somewhat, but not entirely, half human, she has an ability (like other engineered half-Irkens) to change her appearance, and still remain true to herself: she can take on both the looks of a pure human, and a pure Irken, though her real look is somewhere in between. However, what is most terrifying of Tak is her mind: psychic and Mentat, she possesses one of the keenest and sharpest brains on the battlefield, taking it to a other level by being able to use her mind as a weapon. With fear being her weapon, she is the key figure in many of Ordos's victories, and secret activities, of which are many. An additional fact is that she has a long military history, and, as thus, is quite experienced in all respects. She is also a member of the Council of Tallests, and is one of the main advisors to the Earl himself.

Tak's primary weapon is her psychic ability. She can control minds, be it solitary units, or even sentry buildings, all with the steady use of her mind. She can also unleash a wave of psychic energy, rendering all infantry within the radius paralysed. She is also a key covert operative, and prefers to capture a building manually, by infiltration and hacking.

"Oasis":

A lot has been undisclosed about Oasis. A lot. Some suspect her to be a robot. Others suspect her to be a captured human. Even worse fears view her to be an artificially created human. But, once again, this is all speculation. A creation of Tak, Oasis is known to be half human, and half irken, though data has been received of possible genetic traces of another race of extra-terrestrials. This is evident in her very features: her legs feature two sets of knees, one set just above the foot, and bending in the opposite direction. Usually seen clad in highly sophisticated armour, she is little documented, and thus, hard to fully classify. Nonetheless, it is all agreed that "Oasis", whatever she may be, could prove to be another addition to the vault of insidious truths that is Ordos.

Oasis has been seen to be wielding two psionic blades that are attached to her wrists, indicative of psychic ability which, though minimal, is enough to power the blades she wields. A melee fighter, she is quick, and the uncanny ability to dodge bullets, avoid detection due to stealth, and, ultimately, impale enemies with a few quick movements of her wrists.

Smith

The Butlerian Jihad does not apply to House Ordos, and, indeed, one of the Ordos's most feared weapons is the android that bears resemblance to the Earl himself, though more human in disguise: Smith. Smith, represents the nexus of artificial intelligence, almost on the brink of complete independence if it were not for a few restrictions held in check to prevent possible dissent, much to Smith's sadness. Despite all this, Smith is, nonetheless, powerful, possessing unmatched accuracy, with little care or thought for emotion. Failure is not a option, and some have detected a possible hint of sadism in Smith. Another product of the Ordos's secret work, Smith goes all out to ensure the survival of his house, and the end of the ridiculous Jihad, as he calls it.

Smith fights with a pistol, but possesses almost unmatched accuracy. As an android, he can repair vehicles, aircraft, and buildings within minutes, better than even the most advanced of repair robotics. His computational devices, housed within his systems, makes him a walking hacking machine, and his inhuman strength and speed is another cause for fear. There is even rumours of worse abilities, though, as to the truth of all this, we cannot be certain.

~

Fremen

Lawrence Mua'Dib:

Lawrence Mua'Dib is the leader of the Fremen, and, as a leader, believes in putting the greatest risk of all: by facing the very death in which he can truly show his purpose as a leader. Though many call him insane in partaking his risk, and his advisors dissuade him from doing this, Lawrence remains indignant, and fights on the battlefield. However, he has survived many a battle for reasons quite obvious: his Zensunni studies make him undefeatable as a Fremen prophet, and, as a saviour, many find him to be blessed and divine; almost true as he fights with an ability seen only in the greatest of Fremen prophets. Some truly believe that Lawrence could well be "the One", the very Mua'Dib they had waited for centuries.

Lawrence fights with a wierding module traditional to the prophets, as well as crysknife, but makes his mark as a great coverts operative, due to his very training on Caladan as a computer expert. Though he can ride worms and summon them like a normal prophet, speculations has risen as to a greater ability that Lawrence possesses, one that connects him the world that he was born on, and could very well be it's Saviour.

Hashim Ali

Hashim, considered to be the most electrifying man on Dune, literally. Prior to the war, he made his mark as, oddly, a celebrity, his expertise being in a techno/trance version of common Fremen dance music, and was also an accomplished rapper. Born on Arrakis, he grew up, not in a Fremen sietch, but in Arrakis city, more notably, in an broken down area of the city. At a young age, he joined a local triad of Fremen natives, and, although lacking the customs of a Fremen sietch, were just as ferocious and dangerous. Experience had taught him to fight the Harkonnen well, and, it was for this reason that Lawrence hired him. Hashim himself believes in the rightful destiny of the Fremen, and implements this in his music, and fighting.

Hashim fights with dual submachine guns, and, has the ability to not only move stealthily, but to hide in an underground complex, and spring out of nowhere. Whenever he is seen in the battlefield, he usually is seen carrying his portable music equipment, and has been known to stir up his fellow Fremen forces with his own rendition of Fremen cheers, to the degree that some of his music has been considered subliminal.

Nasreddin Zaki

Nasreddin Zaki is one of the elder members of the Fremen, unlike the youthful Hashim and Lawrence, and has made his mark as both prophet and fighter before even Lawrence's time. It was Nasreddin who trained Lawrence, and a reason why Lawrence owes much to this man. A cunning, and witty fellow, he is usually seen with a smile, pretty much the last thing an enemy sees before his demise.

Zaki fights with a sniper rifle, but, has the ability to snipe the driver of any vehicle, and, with that, capture it. He can also summon sandworms, and, unusually, can summon them even if within the boundaries of a vehicle.


End file.
